Anything for First and Last Love
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: Mikuo yang pembunuh bayaran ditugaskan membunuh Luka, sahabat sekaligus orang yang dicintainya. akankah ia melaksanakan tugasnya?


_**A Vocaloid Fanfic**_

_**Vocaloid © Crypton**_

_**Story © arichu13 (me!)**_

_**AU, typo(s), gaje, aneh, abal, alur kecepetan**_

_**Genre: Romance, Angst**_

_**Pairing: Mikuo x Luka (karena gak mau pair Yuri, bikinnya gender bend nya Miku alias Male!Miku x Luka... hohoho~)**_

_**Mikuo POV**_

_**Don't like don't read**_

_**Like? Review!**_

_**A little piece of author's note: **__hyaaa~ lice sudah lama tidak membuat sad ending story #eh #boong tarah! Gaje kan ceritanya? Lice iseng banget ya? :3 idenya entah darimana, tapi lice seneng-seneng aja bikinnya. Hoho~_

* * *

><p>Namaku Mikuo Hatsune. Aku adalah seorang lelaki berambut hijau yang bermata hijau juga. Rambutku agak gondrong untuk ukuran laki-laki. Ah, tidak... rasanya tidak ada bedanya...<p>

Tatapan mataku kosong. Dalam otakku, hanya bisa kuingat darah, darah, dan darah. Mataku hanya bisa melihat target yang harus kubunuh. Tanganku hanya akan bergerak untuk menusuk, menikam, menembak, atau untuk melakukan hal lain yang bisa membunuh orang. Kakiku hanya bisa berjalan, berlari, dan mengendap-endap mengejar target. Ya, aku hanya seorang pembunuh bayaran. Pembunuh bayaran handal, itu kata orang-orang. Semua targetku, tidak peduli mau tua, muda, anak-anak, perempuan, semuanya pasti mati ditanganku. Tidak mungkin tidak mati. Makanya aku sangat disegani.

Tapi aku juga tidak mau seperti ini. Aku ingin hidup bebas. Dosaku sebagai pembunuh bayaran sudah sangat banyak. Tapi... jika tidak begini... aku tidak bisa hidup. Benar-benar mengesalkan. Tapi apa boleh buat? Takdirku adalah menjadi seorang pembunuh. Dibawah asuhan perusahaan rahasia miliknya, aku tidak bisa apapun selain membunuh. Jika gagal membunuh, akulah yang akan dibunuh.

Sebuah perusahaan rahasia, yang tidak memiliki markas permanen, sebuah perusahaan _murder service_ yang diciptakan oleh Kaito, disinilah aku hidup sebagai pembunuh. Kaito adalah salah seorang pembunuh yang _jauh_ lebih hebat dibandingkan diriku. Makanya aku patuh terhadapnya. Tidak pernah membangkang, kubunuh semua orang target, tidak peduli semenyesal apa aku nanti setelah membunuh mereka. Kadang-kadang, aku membunuh orang yang tidak ada salahnya sama sekali. Setiap mendapat klien, aku selalu bertanya 'apa alasanmu mau membunuh orang ini sampai menyuruhku?', dan mereka selalu menjawab jujur. 'Karena dia mengesalkan', 'karena dia jelek', karena ini... karena itu... semua alasan mereka tidak ada yang masuk akal. Mereka adalah manusia aneh yang menyuruh manusia lain untuk menanggung dosa aneh mereka. Aku benci!

Tapi aku tidak mau mati... apa lagi karena dibunuh. Umurku kan masih 17 tahun, jadi mana mau aku dibunuh dan mati begitu saja? Jadi lebih baik kutanggung saja semua dosa ini sampai suatu saat ajal memanggilku dengan cara yang tidak sadis. Oh, aku memang pembunuh, tapi jujur saja, aku tidak psikopat. Aku juga benci membunuh. Andai saja dulu aku tidak sengaja membunuh orang, mungkin aku tidak akan menjadi pembunuh...

.

_Flashback at the time he killed someone for the first time._

Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Malam itu malam yang mengerikan. Bulan menuntunku. Tapi sinar bulan itu terhalangi oleh atap rumah kosong. Aku terus berlari menghindarinya.

Dulu itu aku masih sangat pengecut. Memukul orang saja tidak mau. Ditendang saja sudah menangis. Yah, aku dulu sangat pengecut.

Malam itu, karena suatu alasan, aku terpaksa mencuri. Orang yang kucuri dompetnya itu menyadarinya, dan langsunglah aku dikejar oleh orang itu dan saksi mata lainnya.

Karena jalan sudah buntu, aku berhenti dan membalikkan badan melihat orang yang mengejarku. Seseorang yang ada paling depan sudah siap menangkapku. Dengan sigap, kuambil pisau yang ada ditempat itu, entah milik siapa. Dan kuayunkan seenaknya ke sana kemari sampai tidak sengaja menusuk kepala orang itu. Aku kaget. Orang lain yang mengejarku mulai bermunculan. Aku yang tambah panik karena ditemukan telah membunuh orang, segera saja membantai habis-habisan orang-orang disana. Dan entah bagaimana, seseorang berhasil kabur!

Dan sejak itu, sejak orang itu melaporkan kejadian, aku malah dikenal sebagai pembunuh berdarah dingin yang sangat pandai membunuh orang. Memang beberapa diantara mereka kubunuh dengan cara yang tidak biasa. Aku... mungkin memang berbakat jadi pembunuh bayaran, ya? Tapi aku tidak mau!

.

"Hatsune." Panggil Kaito. Aku hanya diam termenung. Huh, dia lagi, aku sedang tidak mau diganggu, tau!

"Hatsune." Kaito mengeraskan suaranya. Aku tetap diam. Malah makin mengabaikan Kaito.

"Hatsune!" teriak Kaito. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin diam, tapi aku terpaksa menjawabnya. Tapi aku memberi jeda panjang dulu sebelum menjawab, sampai dia mau meneriakkan margaku sekali lagi. Margaku yang telah ternodai oleh tugas darinya. Ngomong-ngomong, akulah pembunuh bayaran yang paling sering digunakan, lho. Tapi aku tidak bangga...

"Ha–"

"Hatsune, Hatsune, Hatsune. Berhenti menodai marga keluargaku dengan memanggilku untuk membunuh orang. Cari cara lain agar kau tidak memanggil margaku! Oh, tapi tentu saja aku benci dipanggil Mikuo olehmu. Dan aku tidak mau dipanggil Micchan atau sejenisnya." Kataku panjang lebar tidak santai.

"Kalau begitu aku harus memanggilmu apa, hah!" tanya Kaito kasar dengan nada kesal. Aku menghela napas panjang. "Oh, cara termudahnya adalah; BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU!" teriakku. Kaito, yang sudah biasa kuperlakukan seperti ini, lagi-lagi menghela napas.

"Hei..." katanya pelan sambil berjalan ke sampingku. "Apa maumu, sih?" tanyanya. Suaranya agak dilembutkan. Aku menggeleng. "Hanya ingin pergi dari sini, mengulang waktu, hidup bebas layaknya manusia biasa." Kami terdiam. Kaito meletakkan tangannya dikepalaku dan mengelusnya lembut. Aku hanya diam saja, kesal.

Aku berdiri pergi meninggalkan Kaito yang masih diam terduduk diatas kasurku. Aku pergi keluar, mencari udara segar. Aku menaiki tangga menuju atap gedung markas itu. Kubuka pintu atap gedung dan keluar. Anginnya kencang sekali, untung saja aku telah memakai jaket. Kututup mataku sebentar sambil menikmati angin dan berpikir tentang banyak hal.

Aku hidup sebagai pembunuh...

Aku dibuang oleh keluargaku...

Aku tetap mencintai keluargaku...

Aku memiliki hidup yang tidak indah...

Dan...

Sampai sekarang aku belum pernah menemukan orang yang bisa kucintai.

Orang yang kucintai? Hah? Mungkinkah aku akan menemukannya?

Biar saja mau lelaki atau perempuan... tapi aku harus menemukan seseorang yang bisa kucintai. Bisa... kucintai. Memangnya ada? Memangnya mungkin?

.

"Hei." Panggil Kaito. Untuk sekali ini, aku menengok. Soalnya dia tidak memanggil marga ataupun namaku, sih. Jadi aku menengok. "Ya, kamu." Kata Kaito. Ya, aku tau, Kaito, kau memanggilku. Aku diam ditempat sambil menatap Kaito yang sedang berjalan ke arahku. "Kenapa?" tanyaku. "Kerjaan." Katanya singkat. "Di kantor, biasa." Katanya lagi. Aku dengan malas berjalan ke kantor.

"Ya?" tanyaku setibanya disana. "Siapa yang perlu kami bunuh?"

"Ini." Seorang pria berambut ungu menyerahkan foto dan data diri target selanjutnya. "Luka Megurine, 16, Pinku no Kuni." Kata orang itu singkat. "Namamu? Alasanmu?" tanyaku. "Gakupo. Alasanku karena dia menolakku dan ingin jalan bersama orang lain yang bahkan tidak mungkin bisa digapainya."

Tolol.

Masa hanya karena itu dia menyuruhku membunuh gadis ini? Dasar cowok tolol!

.

Malam harinya aku berusaha menyelundup ke rumah target, ke kamarnya. Kutatap wajah target yang sedang tertidur. Ini ya yang namanya Luka Megurine? Gadis malang inikah yang harus kubunuh demi keegoisan seorang pria aneh?

"Ng..."

Gadis target dihadapanku membuka matanya, terbangun. Aku menahan napas. Ia duduk dan menyadari keberadaanku. Mati aku!

"Eh..." tatapan kami bertemu. Kami hanya diam berdiri. "Kau... siapa?" tanyanya. Aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Kami diam sejenak. Lalu tiba-tiba ia menarik selimutnya. "Pasti kau pembunuh itu! Sudah kuduga!" pekiknya pelan. Sejenak kami terdiam. "Hei..." aku mulai angkat bicara. "Kau tidak berteriak?" tanyaku. Pertanyaan tolol bagi seorang pembunuh. Ia menggeleng. "Mana mungkin aku mau menyerahkan orang yang kusayangi pada seorang polisi?" katanya sambil tersenyum manis. Wajahku memerah. Orang yang disayanginya? Aku? Padahal kami baru bertemu pertama kali. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku. "Aku... menyayangimu sejak kecil. Ingat padaku tidak?" tanyanya. Eh? Luka? Siapa ya? Aku berusaha mengingatnya.

"Luka!" teriakku tertahan. "Aku rindu sekali padamu!" kataku sambil memeluknya. Dia ikut tersenyum. Luka adalah sahabat kecilku dulu, tapi sejak aku tergabung dalam kelompok pembunuh bayaran, kontakku dengannya terputus.

Kami diam karena canggung. "Jadi...?" tanya Luka tiba-tiba. "Apa?" tanyaku balik. "Tak jadi membunuhku?" tanyanya. Aku tersentak kaget. "Kau kesini karena disuruh Gakupo membunuhku, kan?" katanya. Tepat! "B-bagaimana kau tau?" tanyaku kaget. "Tentu aku tau! Aku tau sifat Gakupo, dan pasti dia akan menyewa pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuhku setelah menolaknya." Katanya. Aku kaget. Dia tau segalanya. "Tapi, aku yakin aku tidak mati begitu saja, karena pembunuhnya adalah kamu!"

.

Sudah sepuluh hari sejak pertemuanku dengan Luka itu. Dan aku masih belum membunuhnya sampai sekarang. Dan inilah hari penentuanku! Jika aku tidak membunuhnya juga, aku yang akan mati! Tapi... aku tidak tega membunuhnya.

"Yo!" panggil Kaito. Aku menengok. "Hari ini hari penentuanmu, lho." Katanya. Aku mengangguk. "Kenapa kau tidak membunuhnya?" tanyanya sambil merangkul bahuku. Aku diam sejenak.

"Karena..." kataku pelan. "Aku menyayanginya."

Kaito terdiam. "Kau dilarang mencintai seseorang. Wuah, kukira kau berhati dingin dan tidak bisa mencintai seseorang. Hebat juga gadis itu bisa menarik perhatianmu." Goda Kaito. Aku diam saja. Peduli amat!

.

Akhirnya saat penentuanku.

"Mikuo Hatsune..." kata Kaito pelan. Aku hanya diam. Akhirku sudah dekat. Lalu kenapa? Peduli amat! Yang penting Luka selamat! "Ini kesempatan terakhirmu. Kau merasa sanggup tidak membunuh gadis bernama Luka Megurine itu?" tanyanya. Oh, bodoh. Pertanyaan itu sudah kujawab kemarin, tau!

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa membunuhnya." Kataku santai. Aku sadar, saat kata-kataku selesai ini, alat pemenggal kepala ini akan bekerja. Oh, terserah saja, deh.

Dan benar saja, alat itu langsung bekerja...

Zrats!

.

(Luka POV)

Aku khawatir. Malam ini Mikuo belum kelihatan sama sekali. Ada apa dengannya, ya? Aku berjalan menuju kasur dan merebahkan badan.

Srek...

Suara kertas. Kulihat dibalik bantal. Surat dari... Mikuo!

.

_Dear my only love,_

_Luka Megurine_

_Aku tau ini akan berakhir. Dan saat kau menerima surat ini, nyawaku telah hilang dan mengembara di neraka bersama dosaku. Eh, jangan menangis, tersenyumlah. Aku sudah tau akhirnya akan begini. Kau juga kan? Jika aku tidak membunuhmu, akulah yang akan mati. Kita tau, kan? Jadi buat apa kau menangis sekarang? Aku tidak akan menangis jika menjadi dirimu. Ayo, tersenyumlah. Aku menyayangimu. Hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan sekarang. Dan aku akan terus menunggumu di atas sana._

_From your love,_

_Mikuo Hatsune_

.

Air mataku menetes perlahan saat membaca surat itu. Dia mengorbankan nyawanya untuk... diriku?

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Mikuo."

_**-Fin-**_


End file.
